


The slimes handover ceremony

by Amnachil



Series: Love is soft [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Just two boys in love and a lot of slimes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Slime, Soft Shima Renzou, Sort of slime inflation, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnachil/pseuds/Amnachil
Summary: Seriously this is a pain. However, now he understands why Mephisto called him specifically, since he's the slime Lord."Well, they've one more demand." this latter smiles. "About how to be eaten. And they want it to happen today."Really? He knows it's sacred for the Counts to be devoured during the handover. Rin did everything they asked, he decorated the place, he brought all the equipment and he even chose the demon who's gonna consume them."What are they asking exactly?" he asks, annoyed."Renzo-kun, obviously."
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou
Series: Love is soft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070900
Kudos: 31





	The slimes handover ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, with my two boys!  
> This is still in the same universe as Love is soft, because now that I chubbed up Renzo, I wanna keep him that way :D
> 
> I'm playing with my demon slimes here, because there is a lot of potential... Yeah well, it's stuffing and porn.

Rin has a big preference about waking up in the morning. He loves when he's holding the squishy tummy of his boyfriend, his hands warming it up. To be the big spoon of their relationship means a lot to him. He knows Renzo was reluctant, back when they started dating, because of his fake idea of manliness. After they moved together, and he got soft, it became an habit the half demon really appreciates. Sadly, today is far from his ideal morning. It's 5 am when his phone starts ringing. The couple ignores it at first, but whoever tries to join the future Paladin really wants to talk now. Of course, he had to let the damned device in their living room instead of on the nightstand. So Rin gets to his feet and crawls in the next room.

"Okumura." he groans.

"My, my, my... Rin you sound awful. Could that be I just woke you up?" Mephisto, that bastard, laughs. "Rise and shine, youngling!"

What. An. Ass. The son of Satan closes his eyes, pinches his noses and takes a deep breath. No burning his own place, no. Bad.

"It's my day off." he grunts.

"No day off for heroes! You ought to be at my office in fifteen minutes!"

The King of Time sounds way too happy about that. Rin glances at his lover, who's trying to hide from the noises under their numerous pillows. They didn't plan anything for the day, only to rest at home. Cook together and watch some movies probably.

"It better be for an emergency." he whispers threateningly. "I don't want to play your games."

Despite his words, he's already preparing a quick breakfast and changing into work clothes. Just in case it's actually important.

"Well... It's urgent enough to need all the exorcists!" explains Mephisto cheerfully. "Your plump human should get ready too, he'll be called pretty soon aswell. The clock is ticking!"

Rin sighs. It must be a huge demon if they go as far as contact the exorcists off duty. No choice but to comply, then.

"I'll be ready in five. Prepare a portal." he says, before hanging up.

The young man finishes his bread and jam, put them in a little box, then enters back in the bedroom. Renzo is wrapped up in their thick blanket, drowsing. He's cold without the half demon's warmth, and it's only the beginning of fall.

"I gotta go." Rin announces. "The office'll call you too very soon though."

Suddenly, his boyfriend catches him, and drags him on the bed, hugging him tightly.

"Sleep." he mumbles.

"Hahaha no love, we can't." the half demon chuckles. "There is an emergency."

The pink haired boy only grunts. He'll wake up nonetheless, the son of Satan knows it. Anyway, no time to lose. He squeezes his partner's belly lovingly, before standing up again.

"There are some pancakes for you." he informs. "Don't be late."

As soon as he hears a sounds of acknowledgement, Rin leaves in the living room. He's ready now for whatever his boss will throw at him.

"Mephisto, teleport me to the headquarters please." he asks.

He hears his older brother's magic words, and disappear. To the mission they go.

The True Cross is swarming of people, cops, politicians and exorcists alike. The crisis is huge, apparently. The second in command's secretary joins him as soon as he walks into the elevetor to inform him of the situation. Three races of demons decided to invade Tokyo in order to demand the opening of a new gate from Assiah to Gehenna. Granted, they are probably used by a superior being like Lucifer who's dreaming of a comeback. Anyway, they have to deal which each one of them separatly. They'll prioritize negociation though. Rin enters Mephisto's office while this latter is giving orders.

"Unit 1 to 7 are on the field, unit 8 for communication. Shiemi and her medical units will follow the development before taking action where it's needed. Everyone, get to work!"

The bunch of exorcists leaves the room at top speed, led by Bon and Yukio. Which is strange: if they're here, and the older demon giving orders, why did they call the future Paladin? Like, he's happy to help but it's his day off and they seems to have everything under control.

"You're always useful to us, Rin-kun." teases Mephisto who, obviously, read his mind or something similar.

"Just tell me what I must do." he sighs.

The room is now empty, besides them. The secretaries are out too, probably to get the paperworks. Maybe that's why he's here, to do all the reports instead of Mephisto. This one is a damn slacker after all, and if he can just spectate the crisis without doing anything, he'll definitely do it.

"You didn't read the full document we gave you on your way here, did you Rin-kun?" mocks his older brother. "Or you'd probably already know the reason of your presence."

Annoying boss. The son of Satan glanes at the four pages thing his assistant wrote earlier. To think she had the day off too, poor girl.

"The slimes are invading True Cross's underground as we speak." the King of Time informs him. "The three Counts, their leaders, are unhappy about the cold treatment they received lately."  
Again? Rin has already done eveything he could for them. But they're persistent, he had noticed a while back.

"I gave them a room to do the ceremony and agreed to be present this day." he grumbles. "I know the three Counts want to realise their handover of power to the new generation as soon as possible, but what can I offer on top of that?"

Seriously this is a pain. However, now he understands why Mephisto called him specifically, since he's the slime Lord. 

"Well, they've one more demand." this latter smiles. "About how to be eaten. And they want it to happen today."

Really? He knows it's sacred for the Counts to be devoured during the handover. Rin did everything they asked, he decorated the place, he brought all the equipment and he even chose the demon who's gonna consume them.

"What are they asking exactly?" he asks, annoyed.

"Renzo-kun, obviously."

This is how, one hour later, the half demon and his boyfriend find themselves in the middle of the ceremony. The former tried, really tried to reason with Mephisto. But no, the King of Time and the slimes want his lover to be the one eating the Counts. Apparently, they took a liking in the human since he regulated their population. Considered a hero among them, it's the greatest honor to be absorbed by him.

"Hmm... are you sure it's safe...?"

Rin glances at his partner, who's gripping his arm shakily. Well, the place is quite impressive, to be honest, and Renzo has never been an adventurer. They're underground, in a sort of basement with natural walls. The sole light comes from multiples candles. The two are still at the entrance : a series of stairs leads to the center of the room. There is a little pond of dark waters there, and in the middle of it, a throne. That's where the person eating the Counts is supposed to go, but the pink haired exorcist doesn't seem really eager to move. 

"C'mon love, we're totally safe." Rin chuckles.

He's amused because seriously, nothing will happen except his boyfriend will probably end up very stuffed. Sure, there are a lot of slimes around them, making weirds noises that are probably cheering, but that's not really frightening. Anyway, Renzo is mostly faking it just to be pampered. Thanks Shiemi the half demon is here then. Swiftly, he lifts the other boy in his arms.

"Down we go." he announces.

Apparently, carrying him bridal-style thrills the slimes, who continues their strange happy sounds even louder.

"Okay, that's some of the weirdest shit we ever did." the human whispers. "So, who are the Counts?"

The couple arrives at the bottom, where three big slimes, looking especially creamy, are waiting for them among the masses.

"Them." Rin laconically answers.

"Maybe I shouldn't have eaten the pancakes then, because they're kinda... massive."

They both laugh at that. Maybe it's true. Anyway, the ceremony must continue. The throne doesn't look really convenient, since it's made of stones. But the half demon wants his boyfriend to be the most comfortable possible, so he sits first, and puts this one on his lap.

"The handover is beginning." he announces. "For now, all we have to do is watch. The Counts'll come to you when they're ready."

"Okay."

Rin lets his demonic features appear. A circle of blue flames surrounds them, warming the room. For now, they can relax and enjoy the show.

About an hour later, the first Count finally approaches them. It's a gooey yellow cube, smelling stronly of lemon. Funnily enough, it's the smaller of the three. Renzo gladly starts slurping it though. The wait must've awoken his appetite, because he devours it rather ravenously. Rin is happy to have a ringside seat now. He slides his hands under his boyfriend's sweater and squezzes his adorable tummy.

"Pace yourself love." he chides him, amused. "We don't want you to get sick at the beginning, do we?"

The other boy doesn't answer, but slow down nonetheless. Still, he's filling up quite nicely, his belly swelling slightly as he finishes the slime. They're not at home, and it's supposed to be an important ceremony for the demons, but Rin can't help himself, he strokes the soft belly of his lover fondly. He's already getting hard, damn. 

"I conclude it tasted good?" he snorts as Renzo burps, satisfied.

"Mmmh, yeah."

The son of Satan nuzzles his boyfriend's neck, leaving kisses along the way. This day off didn't start as planned, but it's getting good regardless. They get to cuddle in a relative privacy and sure, they won't be doing much more, but that's fine.

"I wanna eat more though." the pink haired confesses. "Slimes always makes me hungry."

"No worries, you're gonna be stuffed."

Honestly, both of them expect it. The ceremony wouldn't be a succes if the star doesn't end up full to the brim. Speaking of, the second Count is now coming to them. That one is... big, a mixed brownish and amberish cube, extremely viscous. Fragrances of chocolate and orange fill their nostrils as it settles in front of them. Renzo does a little sound, close to a purr when he smells it.  
"Sorry babe but no slowing from now on."

No sooner said than done, he grabs the slimy demon and starts to slurp it greedily. And who care if his hands are messy and his mouth smeared with gelatin? Definitely not Rin, he's too busy feeling and touching the bloating belly under his palms. The fact it isn't his cooking saddens him a little, but better enjoy the moment. His horniness is getting the best of him anyway. The sight is really worth it. In spite of his previous statement, his boyfriend begins to struggle halfway the big slime though. Licking his lips, he glances at the half demon.

"I'm full." he remarks, little smile tugging his lips.

Full? As if. Thankfully, Rin is a good partner, who knows what's the meaning behind this.

"This is a mission of first importance." he explains as seriously as he can be. "You'd be called a hero if you eat the three Counts during the handover you know?"

Renzo gobbles more of the chocolate slime happily. His belly's pushing foward bit by bit, his sweater snugly embracing its rounding shape. So praising does the trick uh?

"And I'd be very, very proud of you." the son of Satan whispers to his ear. "My boyfriend, the hero who stopped the slime rebellion all by himself. So strong and beautiful."

As he compliments him, he watches, fascined, how the pink haired washes down his meal. The appreciation is making him speed up again, filling his cheeks of the thick liquid before swallowing heavily. His belly grows steadily, it gets hard under the soft layer of fat. Although he's almost done with the slime, Renzo eventually stops to breath. A little pressure from Rin makes him blech.

"Uurp, 's good." he sighs contentedly. "I think I'm full tho."

As his partner, the future Paladin is sure his mischievous smile tells otherwise. That's just a cheap tactic to hear more praises. Sometimes, Rin likes to be a bit mean and teasing in response, but not today. Today, he really wants the pink haired overstuffed, and he knows there is still a long way to go. The Three Counts are a lot after all.

"I'm sure you have room in there." he says softly. "You're a strong and capable hero with a mission, remember?"

"Mmmh, I like the sounds of it."

Renzo slowly grabs the remains of the jelly-like slime, but doesn't eat again. He's wanting more, apparently.

"Also, I can't wait for you to be stuffed." Rin continues, obliging the unsaid demand. "You know you're the cutest when you're so full it hurts a little, when your belly is all big and round and your breath short but still, you desire some more."

Needless to say, the human is ingesting the slime again, with a renewed vigor. This time, he's finishing it for good. His sweater can't contain his bulging tummy anymore. The bottom peeks out the fabric, slowly revealing more of the bare skin.

"You're doing so great." Rin whispers, excited. "Such a good exorcist on duty..."

Renzo moans pleasurably as he continues to slurp, though it hides a hint of pain too. After all, he's getting stuffed. So the half demon gets to work too, rubbing his distended belly lovingly. In large circles first, then smaller, exactly how his boyfriend like it the most. Himself is definitely hard, but they're in the middle of a sacred ceremony. They'll have to be discreet. Also, he intends to help his lover as much as possible. Using his tail, Rin readjusts this one sweatpants around his bigger girth, then brushes teasingly his hard-on.

"How delicious was it?" he asks when the slime is totally gone.

A cute little belch is what he gets as an answer first. Renzo's sighs, cheeks flushed, eyes unfocused for a while. He really outdid himself, if his fullness is anything to go by.

"It's... uuufff, I'm big..." he mumbles.

"Yes, yes you are love."

"Tasted fantastic..." the pink haired finally says.

Carefully, he moves to find a better position: he slouches farther on the taller boy's lap, exposing more of his stuffed tummy. Rin has his dick situated in his lover's rear now, and he takes most of his will to not grind or even fuck him on the spot. Taking a deep breath, Renzo then refocus on the third Count who is approaching them. Only one left. One, and he will be done. Probably close to burst too, and Rin shouldn't find the thought so alluring. But he does, so he pats his lover's gut teasingly.

"Think you can pack more in there? Be a good boy for me?"

His boyfriend nods, his hungry eyes already set on the slime. It's a spheric greenish creature, not nearly as big as the previous one, but still large enough. From its odor, it's mainly apple and sugar, probably the sweetest of the three. It doesn't wait for Renzo to be ready before slipping in his mouth, forcing him to gulp loudly. Rin stares, in awe, how his adam apple goes up and down as he drinks the luscious liquid. He admires the way his partner's hands move around his overstuffed belly, rubbing it. No doubts the human's in pain, that's too much, but also the perfect amount. And he keeps going, slurping more and more, greedy to reach and overcome his own limits.

"C'mon, you can do it." Rin encourages him softly. "My beautiful boy."

In the back of his mind, he imagines how the scene must look like, from afar. First there is him, Prince of the demons, surrounded by blue flames. He looks impressive, he knows, with his white hair and icy eyes. And on his lap, there is Renzo, who has never looked so full. His clothes can't do a thing against his swollen belly, which is only expanding further as he finishes his meal. His expression is one of pure pleasure and desire. Surely, there is the pain, the ache of an upset tummy, but he looks mostly, even completely, delighted to ingest more slime. And what about the gurgles and angry protests of his tummy? They're the hottest thing Rin've heard today, turning him crazy.

"Almost done." he whispers. "You're almost here..."

His tail caresses the pink's haired cock under the tight fabric. It throbs at the contact, and Renzo's whole body shiver with pleasure. He gobbles noisily the last piece of slime in one go as he cums in his pants. An heavy sigh leave him, followed by a quite loud burp. The half demon carefully rubs his packed belly, all too aware that must be painful. But his boyfriend, this utter glutton, is already licking his face and fingers, sucking what he can of the jelly.

"Chocolate..." he pants. "More chocolate..."

A million thoughts cross Rin's mind, from bewilderment to adoration. His man is just... so much. A wave of pleasure, love and excitement hits him like a train. He grunts lowly as he reaches his own orgasm, trying to stay discreet. Then, because he's weak and Renzo's wishes are his orders, he catches a tiny chocolaty slime and feeds him. Of course, his lover devours it, really it's impressive how he gets greedier the more he's stuffed. He has outdone himself this time though, and he's starting to pay the price of it. The human whines, now feeling the effect of his excess. But the son of Satan's here to make him better.

"You managed to eat the three Counts." he observes appreciatively. "You really are a hero love... You can close your eyes, I'll take care of you now."

"Shouldn't... Shouldn't have eaten the pancakes..." Renzo huffs. "But they were so good..." 

Rin chuckles. The pancakes, seriously? He's pretty proud to know that, after all these slimes, his boyfriend still prefers his cooking. This one is dozing now, in a food-coma, but not totally sleeping because of the pain.

"I know love." Rin whispers to his ear. "I know."

Gotta make sure his handsome partner has plenty of rest. This day off wasn't so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Tried a new shape for the text, hope it makes it easier to read.  
> More Rin/Renzo to come ;)


End file.
